


荨麻（上）

by passumer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>与舌钉有关的屁大不留屁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	荨麻（上）

 

哈利很久没有眼冒金星的感觉了——至少目前为止，他没有再在任务里受伤严重到眼睛前面落满星星的地步。作为一名经验丰富的特工，他的整个身体系统协调得如同世上最优秀的机械师拧过螺丝的肉体机器，技巧作油，经验驶舵，足够的阅历让他能在任务中呼风唤雨。

 

然而当艾格西带着又甜又烂的笑容跪在地毯上，打开他的大腿，兹啦一声拉下他的拉链时——亚瑟在看到了闪光的碎片贴着自己的眼皮滑过。像眼前落了一阵星星。艾格西跪坐在他的双腿前，每一根头发都乖到了发梢，他的学徒的膝盖抵着他屁股下的红木椅子上，手扫上他的大腿根，脸上的红晕和玫瑰花瓣一样红——哈利感到一丝轻微的、带有甜味的头痛，血腥与欲望同时在他的脑仁底炸开，然后他松开了扶手，膝盖耸动，就像他只是在不满西裤的剪裁——而非对艾格西所作所为的过分满意。他俯视着艾格西，艾格西给着他一个仰视里所能承载的最多的只能由爱意撑起来的热情。他闭上眼睛，手指滑上年轻人的后颈，虎口卡进发尾处温顺的碎发里，无法直视眼前坦诚得几乎能划破他的年轻芒刺。艾格西的特别之处是……他总带着一种的单纯，要哈利说得是锯齿形状的，他相信善良，相信不能改变的命运，也矛盾地相信可以拯救世界，相信哈利。此刻他看着他的眼神像是要为他献上一次宇宙殆尽时的盛大口交，用嘴角藏不起来的笑纹保证彻头彻尾的不带耍赖的下流。

 

又仿佛有天使在往他们身上撒着金粉和银霜。哈利心想或许要用一些可笑的神力才能托举起宝贝男孩，把他的睫毛都被雪染成乳白，纯洁的颜色；精液的颜色。

 

哈利轻易地将艾格西从地毯上，从他的双腿之间拉起来，凭借气氛里的无言，像拉扯一只小狗。男孩的头发没有上胶，柔软得像一团金棕色的云，晃动着，仿佛活着，会下金色的雨。哈利停顿欣赏，每一处都值得欣赏，不确定自己应该感激还是头疼。

 

艾格西喘息，听起来遥远，热气就吹在他的手边，压上他的手背，暖烘烘湿漉漉。他在哈利手的带动下又往前移动了几步，最后一下差点跌倒在他的大腿上，哈利费了大力气不让自己过分留恋于艾格西喉间的软肉，到了他这样的年龄对任何事物坦诚过分迷恋都显得格外庄重和正式。年轻人连嗅起来都像是一捧刚被摘下来的玫瑰，哈利对自己的想象皱眉，但又不得不承认自己找不出更合适的一种修辞。他低声地叫着艾格西，确定自己听起来足够权威，用上点父亲的口吻。

 

然而男孩从他的桎梏里滑了出去，令人出乎意料，哈利以为年轻人总爱接吻。艾格西重新跪倒在地上，迅速地拉下了哈利的裤头与短裤，眼神瞧着哈利，挑衅，哈利读着，挑起眉毛。他缓缓地将哈利的阴茎从布料下面拉出来，接着几乎是炫耀地张开嘴伸出一点湿润的舌尖，仅此便令哈利迅速回忆起以往数次艾格西给他的口交——大多数都是热情而毫无章法的，艾格西像吞过于冰凉的冰棍一般吞咽他，唾液溢出嘴，挂上下巴，嘴唇发亮。哈利包容艾格西，年轻人在这一方面总能有资格用热情代替技巧，他也承认：艾格西讨好他的神色与急切的动作比经验丰富的嘴唇与舌更让他情动。艾格西甚至给过他深喉，把他的顶端压进口腔深处，生涩主动，深到呕吐，眼泪滑过泪沟。哈利疼爱又愧疚，回忆这些仿佛让冻死之人在火山边缘起舞。

 

他俯视艾格西，后者拿露出的一点点舌尖去堵他的铃口。艾格西不去看他，捏着他的根部，舌尖灵活湿热，舔得哈利抓紧扶手。

 

“艾格西。”

 

艾格西抬起头，舌头还堵在他的孔上。哈利看着艾格西的眼睛，不知艾格西有何想法。

 

哈利的确擅长阅读，擅长从对手颤栗的尾音里捕捉信息，从眉眼的细小变动里嗅探秘密。但艾格西显然是与众不同的一本。哈利曾经将它从书架深处找出来，掸去灰尘，烘干阴湿，加固封面与封底；他阅读他，带着经验者的轻快，嚼每一个字母，由幼稚渐进到成熟。艾格西的每一次出彩表现都犹如锋利的纸页滑过他的手指，他保留惊叹，表现出满意。

 

未想过有一天会被书页划破手指。是的，该死，艾格西，他的男孩，他的小情人，他突然活了的舌头。哈利气息不稳的稍微坐起身，他眼见仍不信为实，于是他将手伸下去，伸到艾格西的舌头上，直到食指与拇指夹住上面那颗亮晶晶的金属。

 

一枚舌钉。

 

天啊。他的男孩在舌头上打了个孔，让冰冷的金属嵌进湿热的肉，哈利确信世界上不会有比这更令人头晕目眩的场景。他食指发烫，就像真的有刀子割在指腹，于是松了手，把唾液揉到男孩的脸颊，费了大劲儿不让自己像个小年轻一样直接射进艾格西的喉咙里。

 

 

…应该是要tbc的 

 


End file.
